


New

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "Can't you understand," Geiz began again, voice slightly raised and cracking, "you just won't leave my head! All I can think about is you, you idiot!"
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 30





	New

These past few days, Sougo became more and more confused about Geiz' behavior. He seemed to avoid him on purpose, seeming startled whenever they accidentally touched during battle or not, seeming unconcentrated which was so unlike Geiz.

It was summer, the sky blue and no clouds, just a line from an airplane painting a white streak like a pen as they returned from a dusty, stoney battlefield, walking home in silence. Sougo felt the awkward tension increasing and decided to finally speak up.

"Hey, Geiz," he began lightly, as light as he could with his slight injuries from defeating the enemy, "everything alright?"

"Hmm" Geiz just hummed but Sougo wasn't content with that answer.

"You're acting weird lately," Sougo said softly as he walked next to the other boy.

"Just your imagination," Geiz huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So it is just my imagination that you spaced out just now and almost got killed?"

Geiz stopped, taking out his hands out of his pockets and clenching his fists.

"What?" He said with a dangerous low voice and Sougo gulped. Before he knew, Geiz had grabbed his collar just like back then in the empty container at the harbor when he had told him he would bring him down if he ever became an evil Overlord. Sougo flinched but didn't dodge away, almost prepared to fight Geiz again like numerous times before when Geiz lowered his grip again, grabbing his own hair instead.

"Argh," Geiz tugged his hair while Sougo kept staring at him wide-eyed.

"You, you frustrate me so much!" Geiz growled, I don't even think you understand how much!"

Sougo did in fact not understand, trying to think of something to say when Geiz suddenly continued.

"Can't you understand," Geiz began again, voice slightly raised and cracking, "you just won't leave my head! All I can think about is you, you idiot!"

He fell silent and so did Sougo, unsure of what to do. They stood on the stoney ground of the wide, empty field, the sun burning mercilessly from the sky and a few crows screamed in the air over their heads. Geiz didn't say anything but his face said a lot.

"Zi-O," he finally said slowly, "I don't know what to do..."

"Me neither, to be honest," Sougo said gently, doing the only thing he could think of at the moment and smiled, placing his hand on Geiz's shoulder. Geiz looked away with a frown, but Sougo was a persistent one, and Geiz felt his armor fall.

"I'm glad you told me," Sougo said, "I think it's fine if you think of me. I don't see any problem..."

"Everything is so easy to you, huh?" Geiz pushed Sougo's hand away and Sougo flinched: "It's true that I might take things easy because I haven't seen the future you have. But, the future is not set in stone, you know.. If you grew to like me, what's so difficult about letting it happen?"

"Maybe it's not that easy for me??" Geiz gritted his teeth, "and it doesn't have to do with you becoming an Overlord or not, this is something personal, much more personal"

Sougo stared at him and listened.

"This is my problem," Geiz said coldly, about to turn and keep on walking, "don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry," Sougo said, "I can't just ignore it now... "

"I don't know how to deal with liking you, okay?" Geiz barked, "my mind was programmed to keep an eye on you and defeat you eventually all the time since I came here and it has changed, and I don't know how to deal with it!"

"Don't just make this about yourself," Sougo pouted, "it's not like you are the only one who likes someone here," he added with a quiet voice, hair strands falling in his face as he turned his face to the side. Geiz kept staring at him.

"Zi-O... Why didn't you say anything... "

"Maybe it's all new to me too?" Sougo was now the one to sound offended and Geiz was about to complain when Sougo suddenly frowned and grabbed Geiz's wrist to pull him into a hug.

Geiz froze, the world around them seemed to stop as Sougo hugged him tightly, for a long time, head on his shoulder and Geiz didn't move an inch, just stood there and let it happen while the sun still burned in the sky and crows flew over them.

Eventually, Sougo pulled back with an unreadable facial expression.

"Let's go back," he forced a smile, "everyone is waiting."

"Wait," Geiz turned him around by the shoulder roughly as Sougo tried to walk away, "don't just walk away like this"

"Why? I mean what do you.. Hmmp" Sougo said but wasn't able to say much more because now it was Geiz who pulled him in and pressed him close, breathing against his lips and Sougo closed his eyes and then felt it, Geiz' warm lips on his own, insecure, needy and clumsy, but full of mixed feelings Sougo couldn't put into words.

It was intense and there were a lot of feelings bottled up inside Geiz which conveyed through his kiss, and Sougo sighed softly and began to kiss back, gently, wanting to explore Geiz' taste of his lips and it seemed it was the same for the other boy, he seemed to have waited so long for this that all came down to this very moment and Sougo felt it, had the impression that Geiz didn't want to let go but they broke apart eventually, flushed and gasping for air.

"Geiz, I.. " Sougo began, but Geiz shook his head. And Sougo understood, nodding. For now, this was too much and not enough, they had to take their time to deal with this.

They walked home in silence but this time it was not an uncomfortable one.


End file.
